When Worlds Collide
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to Bitter Reunions. At first I wasn't going to do this fanfiction because I thought it sounded crazy, but then I realized it's just crazy enough to work! I won't spoil the surprise for you.
1. Movie Night

**Introduction**

**Previously, Jaden Yuki along with his friends and family arrived at Duel Academy for their class reunion and to celebrate Sakura's first birthday, but the celebration was cut short when the party was crashed by Bill Jobs, who had been resurrected thanks to the experiments of Elizabeth Beaufort, whom had fallen in love with him. Bill held the entire island hostage and forced Jaden to run a gauntlet of duelists while he stole the Sacred Beast cards. **

**When the gauntlet was completed Bill challenged Jaden to a duel to the death. After most of his best cards were destroyed, Jaden summoned the monsters given to him by his friend Chumley, the Elemental Hero Special Forces, five armored assault vehicles piloted by the Elemental Heroes, the vehicles then combined together to form the ultimate fighting machine, Elemental Hero Battle-Bot Titanus. A fierce battle then ensued between the Ultimate Sacred Beast and the Ultimate Weapon of Heroes. In the end Titanus proved the better, but the force of the fight had weakened the supports that held the arena in place. Jaden was quick enough to get out, but Bill wasn't so lucky.**

**Dangling over a lake of molten lava and hanging on by only a chain, Bill started begging for his life from his arch enemy. Jaden, being the kind person that he is, agreed to save Bill's life on the condition that he leave him and his family alone. Not wanting to end up at death's door again, Bill accepted those terms.**

**Two months have passed since then. With Jobs safely behind bars, Jaden felt he could now live happily ever after with his family… or so he thought.**

"Sakura, it's Saturday night, and you know what that means…"

"oowwee… nnaah."

"That's right, it's movie night!"

Movie night had quickly become a tradition for the Yuki family; it was the time of the week where they got together with their friends to watch movies that Sakura was going to see for the first time. Everyone enjoyed it, mainly because after a long week of keeping food on the table it was good to kick back and enjoy life. But of course for Jaden it wasn't really work. He kept food on the table by dueling his heart out, and his passion certainly wasn't work. The real work was at home with his household chores. He had been told long ago that in order to have a successful marriage, a man needed to treat his wife like a queen, and a queen certainly doesn't do all the housework, sure it was tiring and boring, but good things happened when he kept Alexis happy, so it was all worth it.

"Is she still holding that card?" asked Chazz.

"She never puts it down."

They were of course referring to the Cyber Heroine Azura card that Sakura had gotten for her birthday. It was in a plastic case, but Jaden and the others were wondering if that was really necessary considering how careful she was with it, she also did everything with it.

"She doesn't keep it with her in bath does she?" asked Blair.

"No, she'd never risk getting it wet." said Alexis.

"Hey, where's private Truesdale?" asked Hassleberry.

"He said he was coming late, said he was bringing a… friend."

"A friend? Oh boy… don't tell me."

"Syrus has girlfriend?!"

Chazz was already forming the picture in his mind, and it made him laugh. That's when they heard the doorbell.

"That must be them now."

Jaden went to answer the door.

"Hi guys."

"So Syrus, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Whoa… All things considered she's actually quite a looker." said Chazz.

"Uh… Everyone this is Nashita… She's my… my…"

"I'm his girlfriend… or should I say fiancée?"

"SAY WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

For a couple seconds everyone was quiet.

"Well congratulations!" said Jaden at last.

Since Jaden and Alexis could tell Sakura wanted to see it so badly they were watching Toy Story 2. She really seemed to enjoy the first one and wanted to see what happened next.

"Your daughter is so cute!" said Nashita "Syrus, I want a baby!"

"Uhh… someone help me out here." he mouthed.

"Why don't you save that for your wedding night?" said Alexis.

"Hmm… You're probably right."

"So, Nashita… What exactly is it about Syrus that makes him so special to you?"

"Well that's easy, he's so adorable!"

"Do you mind?! This is the best part!" said Hassleberry.

Hassleberry was laughing at the scene where the toys cross the road in the guise of traffic cones, when suddenly he seemed to be having one of his fits.

"Hassleberry, what's wrong?"

"Jaden, I can feel it too." said Yubel.

Jaden could also see that the duel spirit of Sakura's Cyber Heroine Azura moved as if to protect her from something, that's when it happened.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!

There was a bright flash of light outside.

"What the… there's not a cloud in the sky."

Jaden and the others rushed outside to see what was happening.

"Wait, what's that big purple thing?" asked Blair.

"Where? I don't see anything" said Chazz

"There! That big purple thing!" she said pointing up at the sky.

Up in the sky there was what appeared to be a huge swirling purple vortex. For about five minutes Jaden and the others just stared at it, then it started flashing, suddenly two huge buildings seemed to come falling out of it and flew off in two different directions. Next six different colored beams flew out of the vortex in groups of two. After that the vortex flashed again and closed. Now some of Jaden's friends had their jaws hanging.

"Okay that right there, that was messed up."

**(To be continued)**

**New illustration available on deviantart**

**Nashita**


	2. Kidnapped!

**(If I haven't told you already, I should warn you that this chapter gers a little bit confusing)**

In the morning Jaden, Alexis, and the others expected to see something on the news about what had happened last night, but all they were told was that swamp gas from a weather balloon was trapped in a thermal pocket and reflected the light from Venus, which could only mean that the authorities had no idea what had happened.

"There's only one logical explanation…" said Atticus "The Martians have landed!"

"Martians? Get serious bro."

"I am serious! We're being invaded by spacemen from Mars!"

"By being invaded you mean they're shooting buildings at us?" said Jaden.

"Correction, it was two buildings and six colored lights. Or maybe they're not invading us at all, maybe they just want to bring us presents, or maybe the ever so gorgeous alien queen has heard about me, and wants to make me her king!"

"The only alien here is you."

At that moment the phone started ringing.

"Hello you've reached the Yuki residence, Jaden speaking… Oh hi Chazz… Huh? What?! Wait a minute, say that again… We'll be right over."

"What is it Jaden?"

"Chazz says Bill's been sprung from prison!"

Jaden and the other immediately rushed over to Chazz's mansion.

"You've got to be kidding me! Job's is on the loose again?!" asked Zane.

"It's not what it sounds like. Someone broke into the prison, and left with him in their custody."

"That means he escaped."

"No, they took Bill with them, but they left his wife behind."

"His wife?"

"Jaden don't tell me you've forgotten about Elizabeth."

"So they're married now?"

"They were wed by the priest that visits their prison, but that's not the point."

"Okay, so what exactly happened?" asked Aster.

"According to the report, Bill and Elizabeth were having one of their… "sessions together" when suddenly they were interrupted by what Elizabeth claims was a humanoid golden monkey."

"Golden monkeys?!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"Maybe they're allies of the Martians that have arrived!" said Atticus.

"Martians? Are they bringing presents?"

"Mindy, there's no such thing."

"As presents?!"

"No, Martians." said Alexis.

"Says you." said Nashita "You're not the queen of the universe."

"Wait a minute… Maybe it wasn't the Martians… Maybe we're being invaded by Saiyan warriors!"

"Bro, you've been watching way too much TV."

"Okay, before we go any further let's get one thing straight." said Chazz "There was only one of these… golden monkey things. Here, watch this video. This was taken from the surveillance cameras at the prison where Jobs and his wife were being held."

The tape showed that Bill and Elizabeth had walked inside a trailer on the prison grounds. Then suddenly the human sized golden monkey creature swept down from the sky and started attacking. The guards opened fire, but it looked like he didn't even feel it. He just slashed their guns to pieces with his sword and then tossed them aside like garbage. He then burst through the door to the trailer and dragged Billy out of it. He was totally naked except for the pair of boxer shorts with Stewie Griffin's picture on them. The monkey creature then sprouted wings out of its back and flew away.

"Okay, so it wasn't the Saiyans." said Atticus "It was the flying monkeys from The Wizard of Oz!"

"One more crazy idea from you, and I'll send you flying to the moon."

"Okay, I've seen some pretty strange things in my life." admitted Jaden "But nothing like this. I mean… human sized flying monkeys?"

"Yeah… All I see are answers that open more questions. Who the heck was that, why did they spring Bill, and why weren't they getting along?"

**(To be continued)**


	3. Heroes in need

Weeks passed and still Jaden and the others didn't hear any news about the strange anomalies that had occurred, or what had become of Jobs. But as far as Jaden and Alexis knew, if Bill was on the loose then it wasn't safe.

"Sacred Beasts, the Society of Light, a childhood memory come back to haunt me, Nightshroud, a crazy shadow duelist that turns out to be a hoax and part of some reality show, a billionaire wackjob, and now golden flying monkeys. What's next, demon llamas?"

"That's funny." said Alexis laughing a bit.

"What's the record for most time passed without incidents like this?" asked Jaden.

"I think it's the two years we were dating after that Card Master incident. After you proposed Jobs kidnapped me and forced you into that silly contest."

"Lexi… After we graduated from Duel Academy we didn't see each other again for a whole year. What was it like?"

"Well to be honest, it was pretty dang boring and uneventful."

"I should have known."

"Jaden it's not your fault all this stuff happens. Bill Jobs was as crazy as a loon; you can't beat yourself up over that. And it's certainly not your fault we're suddenly being visited by… golden monkeys, or whatever they are."

"I guess you're right…"

"And even if I'm not, at least you keep my life from getting boring."

"Well… I think I know a better way to keep life from getting boring than that."

"And that is?"

"Why don't we go up stairs and I'll show you."

"Sarge!" said Hassleberry bursting into the room "It's the monkey man! He's on the news robbing the card store!"

"Well, so much for that idea." thought Jaden as he and Alexis followed after Hassleberry.

On the TV screen Jaden and the others could see that the golden monkey man was stealing every duel monsters card he could get his hands on.

"Okay, it's becoming clear that whatever this thing is has an interest in duel monsters." said Zane.

"But why would it kidnap Jobs?"

"Maybe he wanted someone to teach him how to play the game?" suggested Jesse.

"Oh come on. If he wanted to learn how to play the game, then he could just read the instruction booklet." said Chazz.

"Maybe he can't read, or maybe he just doesn't understand our language."

"Syrus is right!" said Nashita "These people are aliens, remember?"

"Just because they came through a vortex in the sky doesn't mean they're aliens."

"Actually sis, it's a pretty good indication if you ask me."

"I _didn't_ ask you."

Suddenly Jaden and all his friends just froze where they were, then they seemed to leave the room without even moving, then whoosh, they found themselves flying across the sky.

"What the heck is happening?!" said Blair trying to make her voice audible.

"Yeah, ask me, like I'm gonna know!"

After what seemed like three minutes Jaden and the others found themselves in a strange sci-fi like room they had never seen before.

"Whoa… Where are we?"

"Where's Sakura?!"

"It's okay, I've got her."

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Moommeee… daaadee… ka wii oo wah awah?"

"She's asking if we can that again." translated Yubel.

"Oh, they have a cute little baby."

That voice told Jaden and the others that they weren't alone. There were six other people in the room with them.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" said Chazz pulling out his gun.

"Hey!"

Chazz turned around to see a strange looking robot walking toward him.

"There will be none of that in here mister. Lower your weapon or I'll…"

The robot tripped over and hit the ground.

"Ay yi yi…"

"No one's answered my question…"

"Would you really like to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" asked one of the six.

"Chazz, put the gun down." said Blair.

"Will some one please tell me what's going on here?"

"It's alright Jaden. You and your friends are not in any danger."

"Who said that?"

Jaden turned around, and what he saw made him and the others jump.

"Whoa… A giant floating head!"

"Okay… Who are you, what are you, and why did you bring us here?"

"I am Zordon of Eltar, an interdimensional being caught in a time warp."

"And my name is Alpha 5."

"And this is: Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Tommy. And together they are the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"

"You lost me." said Jaden.

"Put simply we're super heroes from another dimension." said Billy.

"Then what are you doing in our dimension?" asked Aster.

"Zordon was just getting to that."

"Our enemy, Rita Repulsa has come into the possession of a rare artifact called the dimensional diamond. She has used it's power to create a doorway between your dimension and ours."

"Wait a minute… What's all this got to do with buildings falling out of the sky, and golden monkeys kidnapping Bill Jobs, as well as stealing duel monster cards?"

"One of the buildings that entered through the vortex was our command center, that's where you are now. The other was Rita's palace. The creature you speak off is Rita's strongest warrior, Goldar. Since Rita's own monsters have proven ineffective against us she has come her to your dimension to steal duel monster cards, so that she may give them life, and create an army of monsters to take over the world. And I believe she has kidnapped Jobs to further instruct them in the game."

"Then why don't you stop them?" asked Chazz.

"Rita's minions have stolen the six power coins that give the rangers their powers. Without them we cannot hope to combat Rita. And without the dimensional diamond there is no way for us to return to our own dimension. We've brought you here to ask you for your help Jaden. You and Alexis are the most passionate duelists we've seen in this world, and you both have good hearts. Your knowledge of the game of duel monsters will be invaluable to us. Will you help us?"

"So an evil witch from another dimension thinks she can pervert the game of duel monsters and use it to take over our world and get away with it?"

"I don't think so." said Alexis finishing Jaden's sentence.

"Excellent, now take these."

Suddenly some kind of bucklers appeared in Jaden and Alexis' hands.

"What are these?"

"Those are your Power Morphers. They both contain a power coin."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said the coins where stolen."

"I never said they were all stolen. I had these two coins made in the event of an emergency such as this. You can use them to morph. Consider yourselves honorary Power Rangers."

"Welcome to the team." said Jason.

"Wow… I'm officially a superhero." said Jaden.

"Wait a minute, I can understand giving one to Jaden, but why does she get a Power Morpher? I'm a much better duelist." asked Aster.

"For your information, she beat Jaden!"

As soon as she said this, Mindy covered her mouth.

"You told them?!" asked Jaden "Oh great, now everyone knows."

Alexis blushed.

"Sarge…"

Jesse started laughing.

"I don't believe it. The one person that can beat my friend Jaden is his wife!"

"Jaden, did she really beat you?" asked Syrus.

"Well… now that the cat's out of the bag I might as well tell you the whole story… It was on our honeymoon…"

**(To be continued)**

**Quite a plot twist huh? Bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**Coming up next, the duel that took place on Jaden and Alexis' wedding night in**

**Chapter 4: Flashback!**

**New illustrations on deviantart **

**Jaden the Gold Ranger & Alexis the Purple Ranger**


	4. Flashback!

**(2 years and 1 month ago)**

Jaden was a little out of it, Alexis wasn't surprised.

"Jet lag?"

"What do you think? Our flight was fourteen hours, it was delayed, the food was terrible, and the movie had no plot."

"Don't worry Jaden, we're almost there."

All of sudden Jaden just remembered what was going on. Hours ago he and Alexis had been married. Now they were in Tahiti in a cab en route to the private beach house where they would be spending their honeymoon. All their friends and family had pitched in so their two weeks alone together would be perfect. So close to their destination Jaden realized what that would mean, and it made his heart pound.

"Relax Jaden…" said Yubel "You can do this."

Jaden remembered that he had brought his cards with him.

"Don't worry, the others and I will leave you two alone when the time comes."

The sky was dark and Jaden could see the stars. Jaden had spent the last couple hours asleep because he knew there was something Alexis was probably going to want to do when they got there. So he had to be awake. In a couple minutes they arrived at the beach house and Jaden felt his heart pumping again. It didn't take long for Jaden and Alexis to get settled in.

"We've finally made it." she said "We're all alone…"

"Yeah… can you believe it?"

"You seem a little tense… Maybe you should unwind… with a duel."

"A duel?" asked Jaden sounding a little relieved "Sure, why not. It's been awhile since our last duel, so this should be interesting."

"Yes, and this time things are going to be different." thought Alexis.

"Game on!"

"Well, the rules say ladies first, so after you."

"Thanks."

Alexis drew her card.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed, so now I get to draw two new cards. Next I'll summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600)

"And I'll end my turn with two face downs."

"Hmm… Knowing Alexis those cards have to be traps, good thing I got just the card to deal with them."

Jaden drew his card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600)

"Wildheart, attack Etoile Cyber!"

"Not so fast Jaden, true your Wildheart is unaffected by traps, but it doesn't mean you are, I activate Hallowed Life Barrier and Doble Passé!"

"Oh great…"

"As you know, Doble Passé turns your monster's attack into a direct attack on me, but by discarding one card from my hand I can activate Hallowed Life Barrier and reduce the damage to zero. Now Doble Passé's other effect kicks in, and you take damage equal to Etoile Cyber's attack points!"

(Jaden: 2800)

"Well… then I guess I'll just end my turn with a face down."

"I'm not sure if it's jet lag or whatever, but Jaden seems to be off his game. If he's just letting me win he's going to be in big trouble."

Alexis drew her card.

"I summon Cyber Petit Angel!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"When this monster is successfully summoned I can bring a Machine Angel Ritual card from my deck to my hand. And now I'm going to use it to sacrifice both my Cyber Petit Angel and my Etoile Cyber in order to summon Cyber Angel Idaten!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000)

"And when this Cyber Angel is special summoned, I can add one spell card from my grave to my hand, and I choose my Pot of Greed, which I'll now use to draw two new cards. Now Idaten, attack Wildheart!"

"I don't think so Lexi, I activate Hero Barrier! And as I'm sure you know, if I have an Elemental Hero like Wildheart on the field, I can use this card to negate one of your attacks."

"Well, then I guess it's your turn."

Jaden looked at the cards in his hand.

"Time to do some serious damage. I activate Polymerization, and I'll use it to fuse the Elemental Hero Wildheart on my field with the Elemental Hero Woodsman in my hand, in order to summon Elemental Hero Gaia!"

(ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600)

"When Gaia is successfully summoned, I can activate his special effect, which lets him drain half the attack points of one monster you have out, and add them to his own for the duration of my turn."

(ATK: 800)

(ATK: 3000)

"Gaia, attack!"

Jaden's hero crushed Idaten.

(Alexis: 1800)

"I hope you're enjoying your precious fusion monster Jaden, because it's the only one you're going to get. I summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 1800)

"Now I'll activate her special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster that you have in attack mode!"

Jaden's Gaia was destroyed, leaving him wide open.

"Cyber Gymnast, attack Jaden directly!"

(Jaden: 2000)

"And I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down on the field."

Jaden looked at the cards he was holding. If he was lucky he could end this duel right now.

"Okay… I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in attack mode!"

(ATK: 500 DEF: 500)

"Next I play the spell card Fake Hero, this let's me special summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Neos!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Now I'll use them both in a contact fusion!"

"I don't think so Jaden, I activate the trap card Non-Fusion Area!"

"What?!"

"This continuous trap card prevents either of us from performing a fusion summoning no matter what the situation. I know you rely heavily on fusion monsters, so I set the perfect trap."

Jaden just smiled.

"Okay, you got me, but there are still plenty of other moves I can make. I may not be able to attack with Neos since I summoned him using Fake Hero, but Flare Scarab gains 400 attack points for every spell or trap card that you have out."

(ATK: 1300)

"Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, attack Cyber Gymnast."

"Did you forget about my other face down Jaden? I activate Negate Attack!"

Jaden's attack was blocked.

"And since you summoned Neos with Fake Hero, he now returns to your hand."

Neos vanished.

"It's my turn Jaden, and I activate my Cyber Gymnast's effect, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster that you have in attack mode!"

Jaden's Flare Scarab was destroyed.

"Now I'll activate my second Machine Angel Ritual, and I'll sacrifice the Cyber Gymnast on my field with the Blade Skater in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Dakini!"

(ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400)

"Oh boy, not good."

"Cyber Angel Dakini, attack Jaden directly!"

(Jaden: 0)

When the smoke cleared Jaden was on the floor.

"I can't believe it… Beat by my own wife."

"Show me your cards." said Alexis.

"What?"

"Show me the cards that were in your hand and in your graveyard."

"What for?"

"Just show me."

The only cards in Jaden's hand were Elemental Hero Neos, and Winged Kuriboh. Neos had gone back to Jaden's hand due to the effect of Fake Hero, and he couldn't summon Winged Kuriboh since he had already summoned Flare Scarab. The card at the top of his deck was Elemental Hero Stratos, which wouldn't have been much help if he had been able to draw it, and there was nothing in his graveyard that could have helped. Jaden didn't let Alexis win; she had won fair and square.

"That's gotta hurt." she said smiling.

"Since nobody saw that, only my pride."

Alexis had him pinned to the ground.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Okay, you are the official Duel Monsters Champion of the universe, all hail."

"Don't feel so bad about it, you may have lost, but you do get a consolation prize."

"And what's that?"

Alexis kissed him passionately on the lips.

"There's a hot tub upstairs on the balcony… Ten minutes." she said.

**(To be continued)**

**Coming up next**

**Jaden the Velociraptor**


	5. Jaden the Velociraptor

"Okay, I think that's enough embarrassing stories for today. Let's get back to the matter at hand."

"I agree." said Jaden "Okay Zordon, what do we do?"

"In order to return to our own dimension, we must first retrieve the dimensional diamond from Rita, but before we can do that we need to recover the six stolen power coins."

"Where are they?"

"Rita has separated them. Two coins are can be found at three different locations across the globe. They are all protected by one of her monsters that has been taught how to duel by Jobs, and hand picked by Goldar."

"So all we have to do is go to these places, and defeat a monster in a duel. Sounds easy enough."

"I'll go first." said Jaden.

"Very well. We'll monitor your progress on the viewing globe. Good luck Jaden, and may the power protect you."

"Transporting… now!"

Just like that, Jaden was gone in a golden flash of light.

"Wait a minute. There's one thing I don't get." said Chazz "Why would Rita try to trap you guys in the same dimension she is in when she has the power coins."

"There's something you need to understand about Rita." said Zack "She's stupid!"

Jaden looked around the place he had just been teleported to.

"Okay the beach, this isn't so bad… Where exactly am I?"

"Jaden, according to this you're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on an uncharted island. Before you begin looking for the monster I suggest you morph."

"Okay… How does this thing work again?"

"It's really simple Jaden. Just raise it to the sky and call out the name of the dinosaur on it, in your case it's a velociraptor." said Jason.

"Alright… Velociraptor!"

It took only a moment, and Jaden had morphed.

"Sam hill!!! Now that's what I call a uniform!" said Hassleberry.

Jaden was wearing a golden outfit with a silver chest plate. His helmet was made in the shape of the deadly velociraptor.

"Whoa… this suit feels amazing."

Jaden started running and jumping in one direction. He was able to jump much higher than ever before.

"It is I! The amazing golden jumping man! The incredible leaping duelist! The spectacular talking to myself guy!"

"Jaden quit goofing around." said Alexis.

"Oh right, the mission."

Jaden kept searching the island until he came to a stone pedestal with an ornate box on it. He started to move towards it when he heard something moving in the water. He turned around and saw a shark's fin emerging out of the ocean and speeding towards the shore.

"What? I may not be the brightest light bulb in the shop, but I don't think sharks come into water this shallow."

Suddenly the creature leapt out of the water and onto the shore. It resembled a shark, but it had arms and legs. Jaden could only conclude that this was the monster that had been sent to guard the coins.

"So you must be… Shark-man… Shark-bait… Mr. Hammerhead? No wait, I've got it. The Chomper!"

"I am Slippery Shark! And you are… Wait a minute! I thought Rita said we had all the power coins!"

"Apparently she missed a few."

"It matters not! You'll never get your hands on these coins!"

"I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong… With a duel."

"HA-AH! I'll eat you alive!"

Slippery Shark pulled out a duel disk and slid it onto his arm.

"Be careful Jaden, that guy's a slippery one."

"I gathered." said Jaden putting his own duel disk on.

"Let's duel!"

"What are those numbers?" asked Trini.

"That's their life point totals."

"Their what?"

"Okay, I'll put this as simple as I can." said Alexis "Both players start the duel with 4000 life points. The object of the game is to take your opponent's life points down to zero. You do this by winning battles with your monster cards, like these."

"I'll make the first move rookie ranger! I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Was that a good move?" asked Kimberly.

"Not really. With no monster on the field, Shark boy has nothing to protect his life points. He's left himself wide open for a direct attack."

"Direct attack?"

"With no monster on his field, Jaden can attack Slippery Shark directly with one of his monsters, and then he'll lose life points equal to the attack points of Jaden's monster. And before you ask us what attack points are, it's what determines how powerful your monster is."

"It's my turn! And I think I'll play the spell card Polymerization, which I'll use to fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200)

"You walked right into my trap! I activate Torrential Tribute!"

Jaden's Wingman was washed away.

"Err… I guess I'll end my turn by throwing down two face downs."

"Okay… What just happened?"

"Ugh… Jaden summoned a monster, but Slippery Shark countered with a trap card, which are used most commonly to sabotage your enemy."

"Sorry, that's why we're stuck here in the Command Center while Jaden's out there in the field." said Tommy.

"It's my turn! First I'll place this face down, next I'll play the field spell A Legendary Ocean! Now all water attribute monsters are downgraded one level, so I can summon Giga Gagagigo without a sacrifice!"

(ATK: 2450 DEF: 1500)

"And thanks to A Legendary Ocean, he now gains 200 extra attack and defense points!"

(ATK: 2750 DEF: 1700)

"Giga Gagagigo, attack him directly!"

"Not so fast fish face, I activate the trap card A Hero Emerges! Normally you would get to pick a card in my hand, and if it would happen to be a monster then I could summon it, but since there is only one card in my hand, and it's Elemental Hero Neos!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Whoa… He's cool!"

"But he doesn't have more attack points than Shark's monster!"

"I'll still take it on! Giga Gagagigo, attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Hero Barrier, since there is an Elemental Hero on my side of the field, I can negate one of your attacks!"

"Oh I see, so trap cards have defensive purposes as well as offensive?" asked Billy.

"Pretty much." replied Aster.

"Err… I'll end my turn by playing this card face down."

"It's my turn! I play Emergency Card Stash, since there are no other cards in my hand, I can now draw six cards from my deck. Next I play the spell card Foolish Burial, this let's me take one monster from my deck and send it straight to the graveyard. Next I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400)

"Now I'll activate the equip spell Neos Force! This gives Neos 800 more attack points!"

(ATK: 3300)

"What?! But that makes him stronger than my monster!"

"Neos, attack!"

Neos destroyed Giga Gagagigo with a single punch.

"I activate the continuous trap card Tornado Wall! Since I have A Legendary Ocean on the Field, any damage dealt to me by any of your attacking monsters is reduced to zero!"

"Yes, but now the second effect of Neos Force activates! Since Neos just destroyed one of your monsters, you take damage equal to that monster's original attack points!"

(Slippery Shark: 1450)

"Sure the effect of Neos Force is only on the field for one turn, but instead of going to my graveyard it goes back into my deck."

"It's my turn! I play the spell card Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two new cards. Next I activate Graceful Charity, which let's me draw three more cards, as long as I discard two."

Slippery Shark looked over the cards in his hand and on the field. If what he had been told was correct, then he could win this duel with one attack.

"I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500)

"Now I activate the spell card Double Summon! Since all water monsters are downgraded thanks to A Legendary Ocean, I can now sacrifice my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness to summon Levia Dragon – Daedalus!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500)

"But it doesn't stop there… Next I'll sacrifice him so that I can special summon Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus!"

(ATK: 2900 DEF: 1600)

"If you think he looks scary now, just wait till I activate this trap card, Rising Energy! By discarding one card from my hand I can raise my monster's attack points by 1500!"

(ATK: 4400)

"Now I'll activate his special effect, by sending A legendary Ocean to the graveyard, my monster can destroy every card on the field and in both our hands except for himself!"

All the cards on the field were destroyed except for Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus, and now neither player had any cards in their hand.

"Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus, end this!"

"NO!"

"Jaden!"

When the attack was finished Jaden was standing tall, and his life points remained untouched.

"What?! This isn't possible!"

"Oh it's possible. When I played Foolish Burial I sent Necro Gardna to the graveyard, which allowed me to activate his special effect just now to save my life points."

"I hate it when he does that." said Alexis.

"And since your turn is over, the effect of Rising Energy expires, so your Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus' attack points drop to their original value."

(ATK: 2900)

"Now it's my turn."

Jaden drew his card.

"I play Miracle Fusion, and I'll use it to fuse the Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman and Sparkman in my graveyard to summon the Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100)

"Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. And since you sent all the cards that where in my hand and on my field to the graveyard, there are currently six."

(ATK: 4300)

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. Shining Flare Wingman, attack!"

Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus was destroyed.

Slippery Shark: 140

"And now thanks to Wingman's effect, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points. Which is way more than enough to wipe you out!"

Slippery Shark: 0

After the smoke cleared Slippery Shark was hunched over, then it looked like he was cracking up.

"NO!!!"

And just like that the monster exploded.

"Nice job Jaden! You rock!"

"What do you expect? I've been playing this game since I was a little boy."

Jaden went over to the box and found two power coins inside.

"I've got the triceratops and the mastodon… Wait a minute… Mastodon? That's not a dinosaur."

"Just bring it back to the command center."

**(To be continued)**


	6. Alexis the Parasaurolophus

"Two down, four to go."

"Where are the remaining power coins?"

"We have pinpointed the location of the next two, we're ready teleport you there."

"I'll go." said Alexis "After all I can't let Jaden have all the fun."

"Very well."

"I'll be right back sweetie." said Alexis giving Sakura a kiss.

In a moment Alexis vanished in a bright purple aura.

Alexis found herself in a graveyard somewhere. It was dark and an errie mist covered the ground. Not far away she could here the sound of an owl hooting.

"This is pleasant." she said.

"Alexis, before you go any further I suggest you morph."

"Okay… I just raise it up and call out the dinosaur's name right?"

"Yep, it's that simple." said Kim.

"Okay… What's my dinosaur again?"

"It's parasaurolophus."

"Alright then… Parasauroctopus!… I mean, Parasaurolliepollie!... Parasaurolophus!"

It only took a moment.

"Whoa… Just call me super mom."

Alexis started making her way through the graveyard looking for the next two power coins.

"What monster do you think Rita has guarding them?" asked Trini.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's not Pudgy Pig." said Zack.

As Alexis was walking through the graveyard she found one oddly engraved tombstone.

The Notre Dame Catholic Identity

I'm taking the football team with me

"Cute."

Alexis kept searching, until finally she came to a tombstone that bore no name. At the base there was an ornate box similar to the one Jaden had found earlier. But when she reached out to touch it a hideous skeletal hand jumped out of the dirt. Alexis jumped back as more bones started emerging out of the ground and assembled.

"Greetings my lady. I am Bones, and I am here to make sure these power coins are never returned to their rightful owners."

"Then I'll make you return them… With a duel."

"It will be my pleasure to destroy you."

Alexis pulled out her duel disk and activated it and Bones activated his own.

"Let's duel!"

"Now the rules say ladies first, but I don't like playing by the rules. First I'll send Archfiend General from my hand, in doing so I can bring my Pandemonium field spell from my deck to my hand. Now I can activate it."

The scene changed to the bizarre sanctuary of the Archfiends.

"Next I summon Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 200)

"Now I'll activate the spell card Double Summon, and I'll use it to summon another Vilepawn Archfiend!"

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 200)

"When there are two Vilepawn Archfiends on my side of the field, they form a protective barrier that prevents you from attacking any of my monsters. So there's no way you can win."

"Your skull must be empty if you think you can win this duel with just a basic barrier combo." said Alexis "I'll place a card face down and summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 800)

"True your monsters may be protected, but when all the monsters you control have more attack points than my Cyber Tutu, she can attack you directly!"

Cyber Tutu danced over and kicked Bones in the face. His skull was actually sent flying. It took the rest of his body about five minutes to find it.

"Err… You're going to pay for that my purple pretty… I summon the Dark Bishop Archfiend!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 1400)

"Next I play the spell card Foolish Burial, with this I can send the Imprisoned Queen Archfiend from my deck to my graveyard. Now I'll attack your Cyber Tutu with my Vilepawn Archfiend!"

"I don't think so, I activate Negate Attack! This cancels your attack and ends the current battle phase."

The Vilepawn Archfiend was stopped in its tracks.

"Now it's my turn, and I summon Cyber Gymnast!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 1800)

"Next I'll activate her special effect. Once per turn I can discard one card from my hand, then I can destroy one monster on your side of the field in attack mode, and I choose your Vilepawn Archfiend!"

"Sorry rookie ranger, but my Dark Bishop Archfiend has a special effect at well. Whenever one of my archfiends is targeted by an opponent's effect, I get to roll a six sixed die, and if the result is one, three, or six, then your card's effect is negated and the card in question is destroyed. Ladies and gentlemen place your bets."

Bones threw the die and it landed on six, as a result Alexis' Cyber Gymnast was destroyed.

"Err… Well in that case I guess I'll just switch Cyber Tutu to defense mode and play this card face down."

"It's my turn again, and now I'll activate the effect of my Imprisoned Queen Archfiend! During my Standby Phase, if she's in my graveyard and Pandemonium is on my field, then I can increase the attack points of one archfiend on my field that is level four or below by 1000, and I choose my Dark Bishop!"

(ATK: 1300)

"Now my monsters, attack!"

"Not so fast! I activate the quick-play spell card Scapegoat! This let's me summon four sheep tokens to my field in defense mode!"

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"All that does is delay the inevitable. Archfiends, attack!"

Alexis' Cyber Tutu and two of her Scapegoat tokens where destroyed, but now she had a chance to fight back.

"I play Pot of Greed, now I get to draw two more cards. Next I activate my Machine Angel Ritual, by sacrificing the two sheep tokens on my field with the Cyber Prima in my hand, I can now summon Cyber Angel Dakini!"

(ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400)

"And when Dakini is special summoned her effect activates, now you need to pick one of your monsters, then that monster is destroyed!"

"You seem to be forgetting about my Dark Bishop my dear, now his effect activates and I roll a die."

"I know, but you only have a 50/50 chance of getting it right."

Bones rolled the die.

"What?! A two?!"

"Tough luck." said Alexis "Now pick a monster."

"Err… I pick my Dark Bishop."

Bones Dark Bishop was destroyed.

"But since one of my Archfiends was just destroyed outside of a battle, Pandemonium now lets me bring one from my deck to my hand, as long as it's a lower level than the monster that was just destroyed. I think I'll take a third Vilepawn Archfiend."

"Too bad you won't get the chance to use it. I play the spell card Hammer Shot! Since your Vilepawn Archfiends have the same attack points, I can use this spell card to destroy one of them."

"I still have my Archfiend's effect! Now let's roll the die!"

Bones needed a three, but the result was a four. One of the Vilepawn Archfiends was crushed.

"Now since you longer have two to create a barrier, my Cyber Angel can attack!"

Dakini impaled the remaining Vilepawn Archfiend.

(Bones: 1500)

"Err… You're really starting to bug me… I'll use m Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards! Now I'll play gracefull charity and draw three cards, and discard two. Next I'll summon Shadowknight Archfiend!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600)

"Next I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards from my hand, I can now get back one spell card that I've used, and I choose Double Summon, which I'll use to summon the Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"And if you think he's scary now, wait till I power him up with Ax of Despair!"

(ATK: 3000)

"Terrorking, attack!"

Alexis' Cyber Angel didn't have a chance.

(Alexis: 3700)

"And now I'll attack you directly with Shadowknight Archfiend and take 2000 of your life points."

(Alexis: 2700)

"What?!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but when your Shadowknight Archfiend deals damage, the damage is cut in half."

"You lie!"

"Read the card if you don't believe me. How do you and your fellow monsters expect to beat us if you don't even know the rules?"

"We shall defeat you regardless!"

"Well in the meantime it's my turn. I activate the spell card Emergency Card Stash!"

"What?!"

"This very rare card let's me draw six cards when there are no other cards in my hand."

"Jaden, isn't that one of yours?" asked Syrus.

"I had Chumley get one for Alexis. It was an anniversary present."

"Next I activate the spell card Raigeki, this also very rare spell card destroys every monster on your side of the field!"

Lightening rained down on Bones' monsters.

"Fortunately I was prepared for that. See when the Terrorking Archfiend is sent to the graveyard, I can discard a Desrook Archfiend from my hand to bring him back to the field."

The Terrorking reappeared looking as fierce as ever.

"And since you sent two Archfiends to my graveyard, Pandemonium now lets me take two Archfiends from my deck that are lower levels."

"Err… Well in that case, I'll just place this face down, and summon a monster in defense mode."

Bones drew his card.

"Perfect… Just what I wanted… Since it's my standby phase the effect of my Imprisoned Queen Archfiend activates, giving 1000 extra attack points to my Terrorking!"

(ATK: 3000)

"Next I'll summon my second Dark Bishop Archfiend!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 1400)

"Now I can activate the spell card Checkmate! By tributing my Bishop, my Terrorking can now attack you directly, ending the game!"

The Terrorking charged its attack and fired, but Alexis was ready for it.

"Not so fast Bone Bag, I activate the trap card Hallowed Life Barrier, by discarding one card from my hand I can negate all damage I take from you this turn to zero!"

"What?! You've gotta be joking!"

"Well then I hope you're ready for the punchline, because it's my turn. First I'll flip summon my face down Blade Skater!"

(ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500)

"Next I summon Cyber Petit Angel!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"When this card is summoned I can bring Machine Angel Ritual from my deck and add it to my hand. Now I'm going to use it along with my Cyber Petit Angel and Blade Skater so I can summon Cyber Angel Benten!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500)

"And now I'll equip her with Ritual Weapon, which gives her an extra 1500 attack and defense points!"

(ATK: 3300 DEF: 3000)

"Now my Cyber Angel, attack!"

The Terrorking Archfiend never stood a chance.

(Bones: 500)

"No! My monster!"

"And there's more. Now Benten's effect activates. When she destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's defense points, which means this duel is over!"

(Bones: 0)

"Nooooo!!!"

After calling out his last word, Bones blew up.

"Well I guess that's one les monster we need to worry about."

Alexis went over to pick up the box containing the power coins. Inside was the Sabertooth Tiger and the Pteradactyl coins.

"Four down, only two to go."

**(To be continued)**


	7. A Knasty Surprise

"… moommeee… wok… wok…"

"Aww… Isn't that cute. She just said her mommy rocks." said Blair.

"I want a baby!" cried Mindy.

"Me too!" said Jasmine.

"Me three!" said Nashita.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you Syrus." said Jaden.

"Jaden… I'm embarrassed to ask this but… do you think you could give me a few pointers?"

"Don't worry old palzee, that's just what a wingman is for."

"Jaden, Alexis, We've discovered the location of the final two power coins."

"Great, the sooner we get Jason and Tommy's power coins the sooner we can go after Rita and get back that diamond so we can go home." said Zack.

"Match you for it." said Alexis.

"One, two, three, shoot! One, two, three, shoot! One, two, three, shoot!"

"Scissors cuts paper." said Jaden.

"I hope you remember a game of rock, paper, scissors means nothing."

"I know Lexi… Sakura, I'll be right back."

"Daaaddee… ki…ick… vis… buutt."

"I will. Velociraptor!"

Jaden was teleported to a wide open field somewhere. He started heading in the direction where Alpha had said they had detected the power coins were.

"Monsters beware, I am Jaden Yuki, the incredible running man!" he said jokingly.

It didn't take Jaden long before he had reached his destination. But he didn't immediately step to pick up the box like he did the last time.

"You can come out." he said "I know you're here."

Upon Jaden's request, someone jumped out from behind the hill dressed in black armor.

"I am the Knasty Knight! And I am here to avenge my fellow monsters!"

"I am Jaden Yuki, and I'm here to kick your can."

"You shall pay for such insolence with a duel!"

"My pleasure."

Both Jaden and the Knasty Knight pulled out their duel disks and activated them.

"Let's duel!"

"The first turn honors are mine! I summon the Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1400 DEF: 400)

"When this monster is successfully summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand, and I choose another Marauding Captain!"

(ATK: 1400 DEF: 400)

"And since I have two Marauding Captains in play, you can't attack either of them!"

"Oh come on… That's the oldest trick in the book." said Jaden "Let me show you how a real duelist works. I play Polymerization, and I'll use it to fuse the Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Bladedge in my hand so that I can summon… Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300)

"Next I'll activate his super power! By discarding one card from my hand, I can instantly destroy one monster that you have in attack mode!"

Plasma Vice fired a blast of energy that incinerated one of Knasty Knight's Marauding Captains.

"And that was just his super power! Elemental Hero Plasma Vice, attack!"

With his attack, Plasma Vice destroyed the remaining Marauding Captain.

(Knasty Knight: 2600)

"You and your lady friend may have bested the other two monsters, but I am a nasty one."

"First of all, she's not my lady friend, she's my wife. Second, I kinda gathered that you were a nasty one. Isn't that why they call you Knasty Knight?"

"Oh don't bother me with details! First I'm activating the continuous spell card Soul Absorption. Next I'll summon this monster in defense mode."

"It doesn't matter what mode his monster is in. Not with my monster's effect." thought Jaden.

Soul Absorption would only give Knasty Knight 500 life points every time a card was removed from play, it couldn't do anything to stop Plasma Vice's attack.

"Plasma Vice, attack his face down monster!"

Plasma Vice's attack hit home.

"Thanks to Plasma Vice's special effect, when he destroys a monster in defense mode whose defense is lower than his attack, you take damage equal to the difference!"

(Knasty Knight: 1000)

"You walked right into my trap ranger! When my D.D. Warrior battles a monster, after damage calculation both monsters are instantly removed from play!"

"Say what?!"

Just like that Jaden's Plasma Vice vanished into thin air.

"And since two cards where just removed from play, my Soul Absorption spell card now gives me an extra 1000 life points!"

(Knasty Knight: 2000)

"Now it's my turn, and I'll use my Pot of Greed, now I get to draw two cards. Next I activate the spell card Dark Designator! Now I get to declare the name of one card, and if it happens to be in your deck then you need to bring it to your hand. And if what Bill Jobs told us was true, then you've got Elemental Hero Neos in your deck!"

Jaden took Neos out of his deck and brought it to his hand.

"Hey thanks for that, he was buried so deep in my deck I wouldn't have drawn him."

"I have no intention of letting you keep it. I activate the spell card D.D. Designator!"

"What's that do?"

"This spell card lets me declare the name of one card, and if that card is in your hand then it's automatically removed from play, and I choose Elemental Hero Neos!"

"No way!"

"Yes way. And since another card was just removed from play, my spell absorption gives me another 500 life points!"

(Knasty Knight: 2500)

"Next I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600)

"D.D. Warrior Lady, attack him directly!"

(Jaden: 2500)

"Okay… now he's tied us up. I've got to get something started!"

Jaden drew his card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Heat!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200)

"This hero gets an extra 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field, including himself!"

(ATK: 1800)

"Hero Heat, attack!"

(Kansty Knight: 2200)

Much to Jaden's surprise both monsters disappeared when the attack was finished.

"What just happened."

"Sorry ranger, but when D.D. Warrior Lady battles another card, after damage calculation, I can remove both cards from play. And since two more cards have left the game, my Soul Absorption activates!"

(Knasty Knight: 3200)

"That's not good."

"Now it's my turn again. I play the spell card Graceful Charity, now I draw three cards from my deck and discard two. Next I play the spell Card Destruction, now we're both forced to discard our entire hands and draw new cards from our decks. Now I play Soul Release, which I can use to remove five cards in your graveyard from play, and in doing so my Soul Absorption gives me another 2500 life points!"

(Knasty Knight: 5700)

"Next I'll summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600)

"D.D. Assailant, attack him directly!"

(Jaden: 800)

"Okay, this is not going well."

Jaden drew his card.

"Alright… I'm willing to bet that if I attack that D.D. Assailant, both it and my monster will be removed from play, leaving me wide open for another direct attack, and giving the knight another 1000 life points. Well I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

Jaden checked his hand to see what he could do.

"Okay… I play the spell card Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding one card from my hand, I can now destroy one monster on your side of the field, namely your D.D. Assailant!"

The Knasty Knight's monster was mummified.

"Next I'll summon Elemental Hero Voltic!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500)

"Voltic, attack him directly!"

(Knasty Knight: 4700)

"And now his special ability activates! When Voltic deals battle damage, I can special summon one of my Elemental Heroes that was removed from play!"

"What?!"

"That's right, and you can probably guess which monster I want. Welcome back… Elemental Hero Neos!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Neos, attack him directly!"

(Knasty Knight: 2200)

"And I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Err… According to what that simpleton Jobs told us, that Elemental Hero Neos is one of the biggest threats in his deck… I've got to get rid of it, and this card is going to help me do just that."

The Knasty Knight drew his card.

"I play another Soul Release, by removing five cards in my graveyard from play, my Soul Absorption gives me another 2500 life points!"

(Knasty Knight: 4700)

"Next I'll summon another D.D. Warrior!"

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000)

"It might not have enough attack points to destroy your monster, but by using it's effect, I can remove both of them from play! D.D. Warrior, attack Elemental Hero Neos!"

"Not so fast Mr. Knasty! I activate the trap card Staunch Defender! This trap card forced you attack Voltic instead!"

Voltic was destroyed, and due to D.D. Warrior's effect, they were both removed from play.

(Jaden: 600)

(Knasty Knight: 5700)

"You're just delaying the inevitable you rookie ranger!"

"Delaying the inevitable and waiting for the right card are two very different things."

Jaden drew his card.

"I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 600)

"And now I'll initiate a contact fusion between my Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird and my Elemental Hero Neos, and in doing to summon Elemental Hero Air Neos!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"And that's not all! Since you have more life points than me, he gains attack points equal to the difference!"

(ATK: 7600)

"What!?!"

"Elemental Hero Air Neos, end this!"

(Knasty Knight: 0)

When his life point total hit zero the Knasty Knight exploded. Jaden walked over to the box and opened it. Inside where the Red and Green ranger's power coins.

"Alright Jaden! You rock!"

"That's the last of the Power Coins… Now what?"

"It's not over yet Jaden…" said Jason "Now it's on to Rita's palace."

**(To be continued)**


	8. To the moon!

"Care to do the honors Jaden?" asked Jason.

"Oh boy… I can't believe I'm about to say this… It's Morphing Time! Velociraptor!"

"Parasaurolophus!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

"Wow… Where's my camera?!" said Blair.

"Rangers, in order to return to our dimension, we must retrieve the dimensional diamond from Rita's palace."

"Where is the palace?" asked Alexis.

"The same place it is in our dimension." said Alpha "It's on the moon."

"Wait a minute… We're going to the moon? Don't we need years of astronaut training or something?"

"Your suits will keep you in satisfactory condition while you go about your mission Alexis, but you and Jaden will need some weapons in the event you need to defend yourselves. Jaden in addition to your blade blaster you will receive the Raptor Rapier."

"A what?"

"It's a kind of sword." said Tommy.

"Oh sorry, I thought he meant he was giving me some kind of… never mind."

"Alexis, you'll receive this Kusarigama."

"It's pretty much a scythe with a chain and a heavy weight at the other end."

"We can safely assume that Rita's palace is heavily fortified. We're also detecting jammers on the moon's surface. I don't think contact will be possible once you arrive there."

"So all we have to do is teleport to the moon, infiltrate Rita's palace, sneak past whatever traps she's probably laid there, rescue Bill Jobs, retrieve the dimensional diamond, and do it all without any assistance." said Kimberly.

"And I thought this was going to be a challenge." joked Zack.

"To assist you on your mission, I am sending you this custom made transport, designed specifically for the purpose of traveling long distances on the moon's surface."

The transport appeared behind Jaden and the others. It was like a cross between a big dune buggy and a moon rover. There was enough room to seat all of them.

"Zordon, what if we need the Zords?" asked Billy.

"Though we won't be able to make contact with you, we will still be able to view your progress on the viewing globe. If you require the assistance of your Zords, I will have them transported to you. Now hurry rangers, time is of the essence."

"Wow… We're about to go to the moon." said Jaden looking at Alexis.

"Sakura, you be good for Blair and the others until we get back. Okay?" said Alexis.

"Iiiiiaaaa… viillll… mmooooommmmmeeee."

"Sarge, if you don't come back, can I have your car?" asked Hassleberry.

"Not in your life." laughed Jaden.

"Yeah, remember that time I let you borrow mine!" said Syrus "First it's as clean as a whistle, and when I get it back the seats where covered in dirt and there was a huge scratch along the side!"

"Let's go."

Jaden and all the rangers stood waiting to be teleported.

"Wait a minute!" said Jaden.

"What is it?"

Jaden struck a pose, raised one fist into the air, and called out, "To infinity and beyond!"

Jesse and a few others broke down laughing.

"I couldn't resist… Okay let's go."

Jaden and the others vanished in a rainbow of colors before their eyes.

"Now all we can do is sit and wait." said Alpha.

"Time to save the world again." thought Jaden.

In no time at all Jaden and the others where on the moon's surface.

"Wow… We're really on the moon." said Alexis "Oh my gosh!"

The rangers all looked out on the horizon, they could see the Earth. They had seen pictures of it before, but it just wasn't the same as actually seeing it from space with their own eyes.

"So beautiful… so fragile." said Trini.

"We can enjoy the scenery later." said Tommy "Right now we have a mission to complete."

"He's right." said Jason "Alright rangers, let's move out!"

The eight rangers sped across the moon's landscape in the transport Zordon had prepared for them.

"Just like I expected. Our communicators are useless."

"Not exactly." said Billy "We may not be able to transmit to the Command Center, but we can still communicate with each other. Which is good since when we're inside the palace we might need to split up."

"Speaking of which, where on earth are we going to find a giant palace on the moon?" asked Kimberly.

"We don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't find it on Earth, because we're not on Earth!" joked Zack.

"Bad."

"Are you sure this is a good weapon?" asked Alexis "I've never even heard of it before."

"Trust me. With the scythe on one end and that big weight on the other, when used properly, that thing can break an arm, tear it off, or slice it off." said Tommy.

"How much experience do you guys have when it comes to fighting?"

"Well since our lives kept getting a little… hectic, we've taken a couple self defense classes."

"I'm sure they'll be fine if they stick by us." said Kimberly.

"Heads up guys! Over there!"

Jaden and the others looked to see several figures approaching the transport. Their gray bodies blended in almost perfectly with the moon's landscape.

"Who the heck are these guys?" asked Jaden.

"Putty Patrollers." said Jason "Rita's cronies."

"Alright, time for some action!"

As the rangers all jumped out of he transport they realized that they seemed to linger in the air for a little bit before they finally came down.

"I forgot. There's less gravity on the moon."

"With less gravity I'm not sure hand to hand combat is the best course of action." said Billy "I say we opt for our Blade Blasters."

"Sweet! Target practice!"

All the rangers drew their blasters.

"Don't hesitate to shoot. These things are just putty given motion." said Trini.

"I see." said Alexis.

"Rangers… Open fire!"

The rangers proceeded to shoot the putties as if they were pack of jaguars. It didn't take long.

"That was easy enough." said Jaden.

"We must be getting close."

The rangers got back into the transport and continued driving along the moon's surface until the finally found the palace. High in the tallest tower Rita could see them approaching.

"Here they come, the fun begins, my tricks and traps will see who wins."

**(To be continued)**


	9. Rita's Palace

The rangers stood outside the door to Rita's palace.

"Well… are we going in or what?"

At Jaden's words the door creaked open by itself.

"It has to be a trap." said Jason.

"I hate it when he says things like that."

As soon as they had all entered, the door slammed shut behind them, and the rangers found themselves face to face with a terrifying giant skull with fiery red eyes.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE PALACE OF RITA REPULSA?!"

Fire shot out from the floor on either side of it.

"I said… WHO ARE YOU!?!"

"We're the Power Rangers!" said Jason.

Once again fire erupted from either side of the skull.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! LEAVE THIS PALACE NOW, AND NEVER RETURN! THIS WAY YOU WILL NEVER RETRIEVE THE DIMENSIONAL DIAMOND, AND AS RESULT YOU WILL NEVER RETURN TO YOUR DIMENSION, AND RITA WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!"

When the giant skull had said this the rangers heard someone whispering.

"Shut up, you're giving them too much information!"

"I'm just trying to be clear. I'll fix it."

Then the skull spoke again.

"PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE TWO BUMBLING IDIOTS BEHIND THE CURTAIN!"

At this Trini sliced through a nearby curtain with her power daggers, behind it was none other than Squatt and Baboo fiddling with some machinery.

"Is that really the best you can do?" asked Kimberly.

Squatt and Baboo poised to defend themselves, but it was eight against two.

"Tell you what, why don't you two just fall down?" said Tommy.

Not wanting to get the living snot beat out of them, the two just fell to the ground.

"Well that takes care of that… Moving on."

The Ranger's proceeded further into the palace, when they came to a huge stone door.

"What's that?" asked Alexis.

Above the door was a huge stone dragon head.

"Now there's an unhappy camper." said Zack.

Suddenly the stone dragon's eyes glowed red.

"Oh great, is this another one of Squatt and Baboo's tricks?"

The dragon spoke.

"To wield the diamond, listen to me… All for one, and one for all… that's the key."

"What's he talking about?" asked Jaden.

"Maybe it's some kind of clue."

"Come on Billy, do you really think Rita would give us a clue as to how to get the diamond?"

"Let's just get this door open."

Zack tired blasting the door with his Blade Blaster, but the shot only ricocheted off it and back at him, luckily he dodged the shot.

"Okay rangers, all at once!"

All the rangers fired their Blade Blasters at the same spot on the wall, but it had the same result.

"Okay… We'll have to try the Power Blaster."

All the rangers brought their weapons together to form the Power Blaster.

"Okay… ready… aim… fire!"

The Power Blaster's multicolored blast blew the door down, but the rangers where disappointed when they saw what was on the other side.

"Great… It's just more doors." said Kimberly.

Back at the Command Center, the others could see what was going on via the Viewing Globe. They saw that the rangers had entered a circular room filled with doors.

"And which door will lead them to the diamond?!" said Atticus in his best TV show host accent "Is it door number one, door number two, door number three, or…"

"Will you knock it off?" said Chazz.

"Why does he talk like that anyway?" asked Alpha.

"He hosts a match making reality show. He can't help himself."

Back on the moon, the door from which the rangers had entered the room suddenly sealed itself shut. Next a hole opened up in the ceiling, and threw it fell more Putties.

"Rangers, you know the routine." said Jason.

The rangers fired at the Putties, but for some reason it had little if any effect.

"Must be a tougher batch. Okay then, we'll do it the old fashioned way."

The rangers pulled out their weapons and started to engage the putties. Jaden and Alexis were fighting side by side.

"These guys don't know when to quit." said Jaden fighting off another Putty with his Raptor Rapier.

"Well let's them get up after this."

Alexis started swinging the chain of her Kusarigama in a large circle over her head, and then she whipped it forward to entangle one of the Putties by its legs. She rushed over and sliced the Putty in half with the scythe, but much to her surprise the two separate halves started to regenerate. Now two more Putties had taken the first one's place!

"Jason! They must be Super Putties!" exclaimed Billy.

"I know… Rangers! Thunder Slingers out!"

**(In the series we know these weapons were only seen in the episode Gung Ho, where the rangers fought Rita's Super Putties, and they were never given a name. But in the original Japanese version the Rangers used them more than once, and the translation for the weapons is thunder slingers)**

The rangers pulled out their Thunder Slingers and blasted the Super Putties, judging by how tough they had been so far Jaden didn't expect much, but much to his surprise the Super Putties all disintergrated.

"Okay… Now that that's taken care of, we need to figure out our little door dilemma."

"Why don't we try that one?"

"Shouldn't we think about this first?"

"Trini, the only way to figure it out is to try one."

Kimberly pulled one door open and….

"!!!"

She instantly slammed the door shut.

"… Wrong door."

"Ya think?"

Behind some of the doors was nothing but a wall. It took awhile before they found the door they thought was the right one. They followed the corridor inside, when suddenly what appeared to be a giant bubble came bouncing at them, before the rangers could move it was upon them and they were all trapped inside. Jason tried using his sword to slash through it, but to no avail. The rangers all tried their Blasters at once, but it had the same result.

"I don't believe this." said Tommy "We're trapped in a stupid bubble."

"Wait a minute… a bubble!"

Kimberly took out her Power Bow and aimed.

"Watch and learn."

She fired an arrow straight at their prison and it just popped.

"Who in their right mind thought a big balloon would stop them?!" bellowed Rita, who was watching from her tower "I demand to know who came up with that trap!"

"Uh… You did my queen." replied Finster.

**(To be continued)**


	10. Almost there

From the Command Center everyone was still watching as Jaden, Alexis, and the rangers made their way deeper into Rita's palace, encountering more and more traps on their way to the room where the Dimension Diamond was.

"No matter where they ran… no matter where they turned… there was simply… no way out!" said Atticus in the most sinister voice he could muster.

"Will you shut up?" said Blair "You're scaring Sakura."

Back at Rita's Palace the ranger had come to a three way fork in their path.

"Which way do we go?" asked Kimberly.

"I think we should go left." said Zack.

"Why?"

"Because we hardly ever go left. It only make sense that Rita would try to hide the diamond somewhere we hardly ever go."

"That's your logic?" asked Trini.

"I say left."

"Okay, we'll split up." said Jason "Billy you and I will go with Zack. Kimberly and Trini, you take the right. Tommy, Jaden, and Alexis take the middle."

"Remember, use your communicators if anything bad happens. We can't transmit to the Command Center, but we can still contact each other." said Billy.

Jaden, Alexis, and Tommy went down the tunnel in the middle.

"So Jaden, I hear you have a card in your deck that resembles my Dragonzord."

"Your what?"

"Oh, guess Zordon forgot to explain that to you. Remember when Billy asked if we would need the assistance of our Zords?"

"Yeah."

"They're giant armored vehicles that we use to fight off giant monsters that Rita sends to attack Earth. We each have one that resembles the dinosaur on our Power Coins. Although I guess technically Zack's, Trini's, and mine aren't dinosaurs."

"Giant robot dragon? Oh I think I know what you're talking about. Just a sec."

Jaden went through his deck looking for the card Tommy had described.

"Here it is! Elemental Hero Heavy Frontline Assault Dragon Force."

"That's a mouthful. Yeah, it looks just like Dragonzord, only I see some differences."

"Do I get to see your Dragonzord?" asked Jaden.

"If we need him… Does your deck have a Megazord in it?"

"Megazord?"

"Oh, guess I'll have to explain this to. When our individual Zords aren't enough, we can combine them together to form a giant robot to battle Rita's monsters."

"That definitely sounds familiar."

Jaden took the other Hero Special Forces cards that where in his deck.

"My friend Chumley gave me these cards right before my last duel with Bill Jobs. Individually they weren't enough to face Armityle the Chaos Phantom, but then I fused them together to form this guy, Elemental Hero Battle-Bot Titanus."

"Nice. How often have you used that one?"

"Well… Unless my opponent has a level nine or higher monster on the field I can't use the spell card Elemental Heroes Special Forces to special summon all these guys. So unless they've got a high level monster it's difficult to get all these guys onto the field. The good news is I haven't really needed Titanus since my duel with Jobs. Who knows? Maybe Rita has one more duelist who will push me to my limits."

Kimberly and Trini walked down the corridor that went to the right from the fork. It wasn't long before they saw a sign on the wall. It pointed forward and read "Losers ahead."

"Losers ahead?" asked Trini.

"I don't know what it means either."

The girls continued down the corridor, suddenly Trini just stopped.

"Kim… I think I stepped on a button."

Suddenly several huge circular blades came flying down the corridor and in their direction. The girls ducked just in time as the blades flew past them where their necks would have been.

"Loses a head."

"I don't know what's worse, the traps or the puns." said Kimberly.

The girls kept moving down the corridor until they heard someone screaming for help. They started running to see what was going on. At the end of the corridor they saw someone looked in a cell. He was completely naked except for the boxer shorts her wore with Stewie Griffin's picture on them.

"Who are you people?!"

"Calm down. Are you Bill Jobs?"

"I'm sorry! They said they'd cut my head off if it didn't help them."

"It's okay, you're safe now… But you're still going back to jail."

"Whatever, as long as they don't kill me."

Suddenly Bill disappeared in a beam of light.

"I guess Zordon was able to teleport him out of here.

Kimberly activated her communicator to contact the other rangers.

"Guys, we've reached the end of the corridor and found Jobs, but no sign of the diamond."

"Head back the way you came and wait for further instructions."

Jason, Zack, and Billy continued down the corridor that went to the left, but after awhile they came to a dead end.

"Okay, guess I was wrong." said Zack.

"Let's go back."

But before the Rangers could move, a wall dropped down blocking the way the came. The next thing they knew the room seemed to be getting smaller.

"The walls are closing in!"

Jason immediately reached for his communicator.

"Guys! This is Jason! We've walked into a trap! The walls are closing in and there's no way out! We need help!"

"Hang on guys! We're on our way!"

While Jason and the others tried to brace the walls with something, Trini and Kimberly raced to the corridor where they were.

"Help! We're dying in here!"

"Guys! We've made it, but nothings working!"

"Well think of something fast, or we're all going to be a whole lot thinner!" said Zack.

"Trini! Is there a keyboard out there?! I think I saw one!" said Billy.

"Uh… Yes I see it, it might control this thing, but it could take hours to crack the code!"

"Try forty seconds!" said Zack.

"Okay Trini, listen to me. I need you to punch in the following as I tell you! Ready?!"

"Okay."

"54 68 65 20 70 61 72 65 6e 74 73 20 6f 66 20 79 6f 75 6e 67 65 72 20 76 69 65 77 65 72 73 20 72 75 69 6e 65 64 20 4c 6f 72 64 20 5a 65 64 64, now press Enter!"

Trini punched in the digits as Billy said them. Thankfully the walls came to a halt and the rangers where freed.

"That is the last time we ever go left." said Jason.

"Curses!" bellowed Rita "The rangers are almost to the diamond! Finster!"

"Yes my queen."

"Release all the duel monsters we've given life! We can't let them reach the diamond!"

"All of them?"

"Yes! It'll be a massacre! And we'll finally be rid of those power brats forever!"

"To our victory, and the fall of the Power Rangers!" said Goldar.

**(To be continued)**


	11. The Penalty is a Tag Duel!

The other rangers soon caught up with Jaden, Alexis, and Tommy. They continued down the corridor that had been in the center of fork. If the principle of the process of elimination held true, then this would be the way to the diamond. However the rangers didn't get far when they Jason suddenly came to a stop.

"What? What did we do?"

"Probably nothing, but if my suspicions are right about that noise it's a… trap door!"

The rangers fell through the hole that opened up in the ground and started sliding down to whatever fate awaited them at the bottom. After what seemed like five minutes they finally stopped. They found themselves piled on top of each other.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, as soon as Billy gets his foot off of my nose." said Zack.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Kimberly.

"Still in Rita's Palace."

"I meant outside the obvious."

"Uh… Houston… I think we have a problem." said Alexis.

The Rangers looked around and saw that the room they had fallen into was gigantic in proportion; it was big enough to fit the army of duel monsters inside. Dragons, beasts, spellcasters, dinosaurs, and more stared at them, but they didn't move. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"Looks… like… Rita's been busy."

"That I have!"

The rangers looked up to see Rita standing on top a balcony over the army of monsters.

"With all this army of monsters I'll finally destroy you and take over Disney!"

"Don't you mean the world?" asked Tommy.

"Uh… I meant the world! What did I say? Disney? I always do that. Never mind! Monsters attack!"

At Rita's command all the monsters rose and started to advance.

"So long Power Brats!" she said as she turned and left the room.

"What she's not even going to watch us die?" asked Trini.

"Clearly you don't watch a lot of movies in your spare time." said Jaden "No she's not going to watch us die, she's going to leave us alone and assume it all went according to plan."

"Well it's going to go according to plan if someone doesn't think of something real quick!"

"Guys… if this is it... I have a little confession to make…" said Kimberly "At the picnic last month… I'm the one who ate all the deserts…"

"That was you?" asked Trini.

"Does it matter?" asked Zack "We're gonna die!"

Suddenly Jaden got an idea.

"No we're not. I summon Elemental Hero Neos, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, and Dark Panther!"

All three of Jaden's monsters appeared.

"What's he doing?" asked Jason.

"I can't explain it, but Jaden seems to have this special power." said Alexis "He has such a strong bond with his cards that they seem to… well… come alive."

"I initiate a contact fusion between my three monsters to summon Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!"

Chaos Neos appeared.

"What exactly is one monster going to do against a whole army?" asked Billy.

"If the monsters are real, then so are all their powers." replied Jaden "Now I toss three coins, and what happens next depends on the result."

Jaden tossed the coins.

"Well it looks like today is our lucky day. They all came up heads, so now Neos can destroy every single monster in here!"

"What!?! You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Rita from her tower.

"That's impossible, he can't do that with one card!" said Baboo.

"Can he?" asked Squatt.

Chaos Neos threw his hands up in the air and started to draw energy from his surroundings. The energy started to culminate into a single giant ball.

"Neos, attack!"

Neos flung the ball of energy at the oncoming monsters and they were all sucked into the blast. When the energy dissipated there was nothing left and the rangers where alone in the room. Zack was the first to speak.

"Wow…"

"Good job Jaden!" said Tommy.

Alexis went over and hugged her husband from behind.

"I think the big hero deserves a big reward. What do you guys think?"

Jaden was glad he had his helmet on. That way the other rangers couldn't see him blush.

"Lexi, not in front of everyone."

The conversation was interrupted by a noise that sounded familiar. At the other end of the room the rangers found a huge stone dragon head that looked exactly like the one they saw earlier in the palace. It was hanging over a door with a big lock on it.

"To wield the diamond, listen to me… All for one and one for all… that's the key."

"He already told us that once, what does it mean?"

"Does it matter? Let's just get the diamond and get out of here."

The rangers tried to open the door in front of them but it wouldn't budge. They tried their Blade Blasters, their individual weapons, and they tried the Power Blaster, but nothing worked. Suddenly the ground started to shake; the rangers looked back and saw that the floor was starting to collapse, the stones sank down into nothingness.

"Oh great, we just survived an army of monsters, and we're going to die anyway!"

"No we're not." said Alexis "We can figure this out. All for one and one for all, that's the key. Wait a minute…"

Alexis put her hand inside the huge keyhole.

"I think she's onto it!"

All the other rangers started to place their hands inside the keyhole on top of each others.

"All for one… one for all… that's the key!"

The door flung open and the rangers jumped inside just as the floor started to collapse underneath them.

The rangers found themselves in another big room, but they where more focused on what lay before them on the other side.

"I don't believe it! The diamond!"

The Dimensional Diamond was about as big as a watermelon. Jaden and the others started to move towards it, suddenly…

"I don't think so rangers."

At that moment some kind of glowing sphere flew down from the ceiling. Jaden and Alexis dodged it in time, but the other rangers were hit. The sphere started to grow in size and the rangers found themselves trapped in some kind of power barrier.

"WOW!!! When did we get that?!" asked Rita from her tower.

Jaden and Alexis watched as someone with big wings descended from the ceiling. They recognized him from the video they saw of Bill getting kidnapped.

"So… You're Goldar aren't you?" asked Jaden.

"You know my name. Then you should also know that the Dimensional Diamond will never be yours, for no mere human has ever defeated Goldar!"

"I don't think you should be gloating just yet." said Alexis "This is two against one buddy!"

"I think not."

Someone landed beside Goldar.

"Oh great, it's Scorpina!" said Jason.

Goldar and Scorpina drew their weapons, so Jaden and Alexis did likewise.

"No." said Scorpina.

"No?"

"Goldar, two rookie rangers against us in combat? That would be too easy. I say we have a little fun with this and do it their way."

"If you insist. Alright powerless rangers before we destroy you we'll humiliate you… in a tag duel."

"What kind of duel?" asked Alpha, who along with the other at the Command Center was watching the scene on the Viewing Globe.

Jaden looked at Alexis for approval before answering.

"Very well… we accept."

**(To be continued)**


	12. The Ultimate Duel of Couples!

**[Before we proceed any further let me clear this up. In the American version it is only implied that Scorpina has some kind of history with Goldar, but in the Japanese version Scorpina (or Lamy as she's called in japan) is Goldar's (a.k.a. Grifforzer) wife.]**

"That's right ladies and gentlemen! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Jaden and Alexis vs. Goldar and Scorpina in a tag duel with the Dimensional Diamond as the prize! Who will win in this ultimate duel of couples?!"

"Atticus! For the hundred and thirty sixth time, stop!" said Syrus.

"They don't have a chance." said Chazz "Those two have only had weeks to play this game, this is Jaden and Alexis' passion. They can easily beat them in fair fight."

"Well in that case I don't really see much reason for them to fight fair." said Zane.

"He's right Chazz." said Zordon "Goldar and Scorpina are the most powerful warriors in Rita's arsenal. They will do whatever it takes to win."

"But you told us that they always run away from a fight when things don't go their way." said Nashita.

"Obviously they don't see retreating as an act of cowardice, rather as an option."

"And besides, If they were to fight a losing battle and die, who would take over as Rita's second in command?" asked Alpha "Squatt and Baboo?"

They all laughed at the idea.

"Here's how this tag duel is going to work." said Goldar "We all have our own field, but both teams share a total of 8000 life points, and attacking either player depletes that total. If your team loses all their life points, you lose. We will alternate turns with each passing round. First I will go, then Jaden, then Scorpina, then Alexis, and back to me. And no one is allowed to attack during the first round. Agreed?"

"Let's get this show on the road." said Alexis.

"Very well then."

All four of them pulled out their duel disks and activated them.

"Let's duel!"

"As I said, the first turn is mine!" said Goldar "And I special summon Putty Patroller from my hand!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"What?! The Putties have their own card?" asked Blair.

"This might be more interesting than we thought." said Zane.

"He's right." said Aster "Using cards Jaden and Alexis have never seen before gives Goldar and Scorpina the element of surprise."

"And now I'll sacrifice my Putty Patroller, so I can summon Bones!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

"And with that I'll end my turn."

"Syrus, how did he do that?" asked Nashita "I thought you said you could only summon one monster per turn."

"You're only allowed to "normal summon" once per turn, but Goldar special summoned that Putty Patroller using its special effect, and since he hadn't normal summoned yet he could then sacrifice it to summon Bones."

Nashita hugged Syrus and gave him a kiss.

"I'm marrying the smart one!" she said braggingly.

"It's my turn!"

Jaden looked at the cards in his hand.

"Perfect, I'll place two cards face down and activate the spell card Mirage of Nightmare! Now during my opponent's Standby Phase I get to draw until there are four cards in my hand, but during my Standby Phase I have to discard the same number of cards I drew. Next I summon Elemental Hero Heat!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200)

"Next I activate the spell card Double Summon, this let's me normal summon once more this turn, and I'll use it to summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000)

"And now Elemental Hero Heat's effect activates, now he gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field!"

(ATK: 2000)

"It matters not!" said Goldar "It's still the first round, so your precious Hero Heat can't attack."

"Maybe not, but I still have Lady Heat's effect!"

"What?!"

"During my End Phase, you take damage for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field times 200!"

(Goldar and Scorpina: 7600)

"Alright! First blood!".

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet Zack." said Billy "The duel just started, and Jaden only succeeded in taking 2/40 of their life points."

"He's right, this duel's got a long way to go." said Jason.

"It's my turn!" said Scorpina.

"Don't forget, since Scorpina is also my opponent, the effect of my Mirage of Nightmare activates!" said Jaden "And since there are no cards in my hand, I get to draw four new cards."

"Yeah whatever, just don't forget to discard four cards during your next Standby Phase."

"Actually I won't have to. I activate the quick-play spell card, Emergency Provisions! Now by ditching my Mirage I can give myself and Lexi 1000 extra life points, and since Mirage is no longer in play, I don't need to discard anything during my next turn."

(Jaden and Alexis: 9000)

"Err… It doesn't matter if you have few life points or many, because when this duel is over there won't be any! I summon Shellshock in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 2500)

"Oh! Baboo look! She's played our monster!" said Squatt.

"Knock 'em dead Shellshock!"

"I'll also place one card face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" said Alexis "And I activate the spell card, Polymerization! Which I'll use to fuse the Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in my hand, so that I can fusion summon Cyber Blader!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 800)

"And now I'll equip her with Fusion Weapon, which raises her attack and defense points by 1500!"

(ATK: 3600 DEF: 2300)

"Well she wasted no time bringing out the heavy artillery." said Trini.

"You go girl!" said Kimberly.

"And I'll end my turn with a face down."

"It's my turn again!" bellowed Goldar "And I activate the continuous spell card known as The Wicked Alchemist!"

"The Wicked Alchemist? What does that do?" asked Jaden.

"You'll find out soon enough, but first I'll equip Bones with Ring of Magnetism, which causes him to lose 500 attack and defense points."

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 500)

"What? Why would Goldar purposely weaken one of his own monsters?" asked Tommy.

"What's more, Jaden and Alexis have some pretty tough monsters out, but Goldar and Scorpina don't look worried at all." said Jason.

"Now I summon Pudgy Pig in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000)

"Oh it just had to be that one." said Kimberly.

"It's so disgusting!" said Mindy, Jasmine, and Nashita all together.

"What? An overgrown ham?" asked Jaden "That's nothing my deck can't handle."

"Never judge a book by its cover, then again from what that simpleton Jobs told us I'd be surprised if you even own a book."

Goldar Scorpina both laughed.

"Just make you move."

"Very well, I activate Pudgy Pig's special effect! You see this is one hungry porker, and by discarding any number of cards from my hand I can feed him, giving him 500 extra attack points this turn for every card I discard."

"Say what?!"

"I discard two cards, so Pudgy Pig gains an extra 1000 attack points!"

(ATK: 2500)

"Pudgy Pig, attack Elemental Hero Lady Heat!"

Pudgy Pig started charging over to Jaden's side of the field, saying that he was hungry as he went.

"I don't think so; I reveal my face down trap, Hero Barrier! As long as I have an Elemental Hero on my side of the field, I can use this trap card to cancel out your attack!"

Pudgy Pig hit the barrier and was sent flying back to Goldar's side of the field.

"And since your turn is now over, Pudgy Pig's attack points drop back to their original value!"

(ATK: 1500)

"That's not all that happens. Now my Wicked Alchemist activates!"

"What does it do?"

"Simple, since I discarded cards this turn, I can now take the same number of cards I discarded from my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck, and then I get to draw another card."

"Cheap trick." said Alexis

"Make no mistake powerless rangers, by the time this duel is over you will know the wrath of Rita Repulsa!"

"It's my turn! And I'll switch Lady Heat to defense mode!"

(DEF: 1000)

"Next I'll summon Elemental Hero Knospe!"

(ATK: 600 DEF: 1000)

"What is that?" asked Zack.

"Oh my God! I'm shaking in my boots!" laughed Scorpina "Run for your lives, it's a little walking weed with a face!"

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." said Jaden "Sine there is another Elemental Hero on my side of the field, my Elemental Hero Heat gains another 200 attack points."

(ATK: 2200)

"And Knospe maybe small, but he can bypass your monsters and attack you directly!"

"What?!"

"Knospe attack!"

Knospe started to jump at Goldar and Scorpina's life points, but much to Jaden's surprise he turned and went towards Bones instead."

"Knospe, what are you doing?!"

As soon as the little guy got too close, Bones sliced him in half with his sword.

(Jaden & Alexis: 8300)

(Elemental Hero Heat: ATK: 2000)

"What just happened?!"

"Seems you forgot about the Ring of Magnetism that Bones is wearing. It may weaken his attack and defense points, but as long as he's wearing it he's the only thing you're allowed to attack."

"Okay, if he's the only thing we can attack, then we will attack him! Hero Heat, attack!"

Jaden's Hero Heat blasted Bones with a fireball, and the monster fell to pieces.

"Oh dem bones, dem bones, dem fried Bones."

"Don't celebrate too much."

"What?"

The pieces of Bones suddenly levitated off the ground and pulled themselves together.

"What?!"

"Bones can't be destroyed in battle, and any battle damage I would normally take from a battle involving him is reduced to zero!" gloated Goldar.

"Well in that case I'll just end my turn, and in doing so activate Lady Heat's effect!"

"I don't think so." said Scorpina "Shellshock, Red Light!"

"What?!"

A red light fired out of the traffic light on Shellshock's back and struck Lady Heat.

"It's Shellshock's special effect. During my opponent's turn I can negate the activation of a monster, spell, or trap effect."

"Oh great."

"It's my turn, I draw, and now I'll activate Shellshock's second effect, Green Light!"

Shellshock's traffic light turned green.

"During my Standby Phase Shellshock let's me draw another card from my deck. Next I'll switch Shellshock into defense mode."

(DEF: 2500)

"Now I'll special summon a Putty Patroller."

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"And now I'll sacrifice my Putty Patroller to summon the Mighty Minotaur!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800)

"What is this? Bad guy Olympics or something?" asked Tommy.

"More like Rita's Monster's Greatest Hits." joked Kimberly.

"Now I'll activate Minotaur's special effect, by discarding one card from my hand, he can attack twice this turn. Minotaur, attack Elemental Hero Lady Heat!"

"Not so fast!" said Alexis "I reveal my face down trap card, Negate Attack! This cancels out your monster's effect and ends the current battle phase!"

"Wow, using your own card to protect your partner's monsters. Now that's what I call Gung Ho!" said Trini.

"What?" asked Alexis.

"Gung Ho, it means working in harmony."

"Well of course, team work is the key to winning a tag duel, and what better team can be found than Mr. Hero himself, Jaden Yuki and his lovely wife Lexi!"

"That's not like my little sissy." said Atticus "She sounded a little like me."

"She and Jaden are both very passionate about dueling, and since they're in tag duel together, this time actually working together, I imagine she's a little fired up." said Blair.

"Moommeee annnn daaaaadeeeee wok wok!" said Sakura.

"It's my turn, and I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, this let's me destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I choose Bone's Ring of Magnetism!"

"I don't think so!" said Scorpina "I activate Shellshock's Red Light effect to negate the activation of your card."

"That's all fine." said Alexis smiling "You can only use that trick once per turn. So now I activate Emergency Card Stash! Since there are no other cards in my hand, this spell card let's me draw six new cards from my deck. Next I activate the spell card Tribute to the Doomed, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on the field!"

Bones was mummified.

"No! Bones!"

"Now Cyber Blader, attack Pudgy Pig!"

"Not so fast!" said Scorpina "I activate my face down trap card, Negate Attack!"

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." said Alexis.

"You should know that cards like that are a dime a dozen." said Scorpina "And by the way honey, purple is out."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a Mexican standoff." said Jesse.

"A what?" asked Alpha.

"It means no one is gaining any ground."

"Oh… No one's gaining any ground?! Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

**(To be continued)**


	13. Turn up the heat!

"Wow… This is tense." said Kimberly.

"Tell me about it." replied Tommy "Jaden and Alexis are displaying some excellent teamwork, but so are Goldar and Scorpina. Right now Jaden and Alexis are in the lead, but can they can keep this up?"

"What do you think Billy?" asked Trini.

"I'm not sure. It's only been two rounds so far. Jaden and Alexis have 300 extra life points, and Goldar and Scorpina have only lost 400 of theirs. Right now I'd say it's anybody's game."

"It's my turn!" bellowed Goldar "And I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed. As I'm sure you know this let's me draw two more cards."

"Everyone in the world knows what that card does." said Alexis "Get on with it."

"Very well, next I'll sacrifice Pudgy Pig in order to summon King Sphinx!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600)

"Now I'll activate his special effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can select one monster on the field, and blow it back into the owner's deck, and I choose your Cyber Blader!"

King Sphinx started rapidly flapping his wings. The force of the winds he created sent Alexis' Cyber Blader flying back into her Fusion deck.

"No! She was the only monster I had out!"

"Yes, you're defenseless." replied Goldar "But fortunately for you, since I used King Sphinx's effect, I have to skip my Battle Phase. I'll end my turn, which means my Wicked Alchemist spell card activates! Since I discarded one card from my hand this turn; I can now take one card from my graveyard, shuffle it back into my deck, and draw a new card."

"It's my turn!" said Jaden "And I think it's time I turned up the heat. First I'll switch my Elemental Hero Lady Heat to attack mode."

(ATK: 1300)

"Next I activate Polymerization! With this spell card I can fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand in order to summon… wait for it… Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200)

"Wow!" said Zack "He's cool!"

"You haven't seen anything yet. And since there is now another Elemental Hero on my side of the field, Hero Heat gains another 200 attack points."

(ATK: 2200)

"Now Flame Wingman, attack Scorpina's Mighty Minotaur!"

Flame Wingman flew over and blasted the Mighty Minotaur with a jet of fire.

(Goldar & Scorpina: 7500)

"And since Flame Wingman just destroyed one of your monster's in battle, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!"

"And since the Mighty Minotaur had 2000 attack points, that means Goldar and Scorpina lose 2000 life points!" said Billy.

"Now that's more like it!" said Jason.

"I don't think so!" said Scorpina "Shellshock, Red Light!"

Shellshock fired a red light out of the traffic light on his back, the blast struck Flame Wingman.

"You forget that during my opponent's turn, Shellshock can cancel out one monster, spell, or trap effect."

"No problem, I can still do plenty of damage this turn. Hero Heat, attack King Sphinx!"

With 600 extra attack points, the Elemental Hero Heat was more than a match for King Sphinx.

(Goldar & Scorpina: 7100)

"No! Now I'm defenseless!" exclaimed Goldar.

"Elemental Hero Lady Heat, attack Goldar directly!"

(Goldar & Scorpina: 5800)

"Our life points!"

Jaden noticed that Alexis didn't have any cards out to protect herself with either, and Scorpina's turn was next.

"I activate the spell card, Swords of Revealing Light! With this spell card I can prevent one of my opponents from attacking for three turns, and I choose Scorpina!"

Luminous swords rained down from the sky and surrounded Scorpina's segment of the field.

"And I'll end my turn with Lady Heat's special effect. Since there are currently three Elemental Heroes on my side of the field, you take 600 points of damage!"

(Goldar and Scorpina: 5200)

"Way to go Jaden! Kick their butts!" said Alpha.

"You nimkapoops! What are you doing?!" bellowed Rita "You're down by 3100 life points! Get up and fight!"

"Alright, keep your shirt on… for all our sakes." said Scorpina "I activate Shellshock's Green Light ability, which lets me draw another card this turn!"

Scorpina drew her card and smiled.

"Well… What is it?"

"It's a spell card, one that I'll use to make you pay for taking so many of our life points! I activate Raigeki!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, with this I can destroy all the monsters on the segment of the field belonging to one of my opponents, and I choose you Jaden!"

Lightening rained down from the sky and destroyed all three of Jaden's monsters.

"Oh no! Now Jaden's wide open!" thought Alexis.

"It doesn't matter." said Jaden "You still can't attack because of my Swords of Revealing Light."

"Not for long… I special summon Putty Patroller!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"Next I'll sacrifice him to summon Knasty Knight!"

(ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000)

"And the Knasty Knight has a really special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, he can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, namely your swords of light!"

"What?! No way!"

The Knasty Knight slashed through Swords of Revealing Light with his own sword.

"And just to make things worse for you, I'll switch Shellshock to attack mode."

(ATK: 1500)

"Shellshock, Knasty Knight, attack Jaden!"

(Jaden & Alexis: 4600)

"Oh no!" exclaimed Alpha "Now Goldar and Scorpina have taken the lead! Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Will you relax?" asked Chazz "They still have life points left and it's Alexis' turn. I'm sure she'll find some way to turn the tables."

"Jaden took a big hit. I guess it's time I showed Scorpina that no one messes with my man and gets away with it."

Alexis drew her card.

"I summon Cyber Petit Angel!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"When this monster is successfully summoned, I can take one Machine Angel Ritual from my deck and add to my hand. Next I'm going to activate it! By sacrificing the Cyber Petit Angel on my field, and the Cyber Prima in my hand, I can summon Cyber Angel Dakini!"

(ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400)

"And when this monster is successfully summoned Scorpina, you have to destroy one of the monsters on your side of the field. So who's it going to be?"

"Neither, because I'm activating Shellshock's effect, which cancels out the effect of your monster!"

"Well in that case… Dakini, attack Goldar directly!"

(Goldar and Scorpina: 2500)

"Err… Those power brats are giving me such a headache." said Rita.

"Don't worry Empress." said Goldar "This duel is already won; it's just a matter of time."

**(To be continued)**


	14. Endgame

"It's my turn!" bellowed Goldar "And I summon Slippery Shark in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

"Now I activate his special effect. By discarding one card from my hand, I can inflict 500 points of damage!"

(Jaden & Alexis: 4100)

"Next I'll have him attack Jaden directly!"

(Jaden & Alexis: 2300)

"And since my turn is now ending, the effect of my Wicked Alchemist activates, allowing me to draw another card!"

"Er… We can't afford to take any more direct attacks."

Jaden drew his card.

"I activate the spell card Foolish Burial! This lets me send one monster card in my deck straight to the graveyard. Next I activate Emergency Card Stash! Since there are no cards in my hand, I get to draw six new cards… And here's one of them, the Warrior Returning Alive, which I'll use to bring Burstinatrix back from the graveyard. Next I'll use Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Bubbleman in order to summon the Elemental Hero Steam Healer!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

"Now I'll activate the field spell Skyscraper! Since Steam Healer's attack points are lower than Knasty Knight's, he now gains 1000 extra attack points!"

(ATK: 2800)

"Steam Healer, attack!"

(Goldar & Scorpina: 1900)

"And when Steam Healer destroys a monster in battle, that monster's attack points are then added to my life points!"

"I don't think so! Not when I activate Shellshock's red light effect!" said Scorpina.

"I'm really getting tired of that thing." thought Jaden "Lexi, do me a big favor and turn that thing into turtle soup on your next turn."

"With pleasure."

"It's my turn! First I draw! Now I'll activate Shellshock's effect, which let's me draw again! Next I'll switch Shellshock to defense mode!"

(DEF: 2500)

"Next I'll special summon Putty Patroller in defense mode!"

(DEF: 1000)

"And I'll end my turn by playing this card face down."

"Is that all? Well then I guess it's my turn."

Alexis drew her card.

"Hmm… This could come in handy. I'll place one card face down. Next I'll attack Shellshock with Dakini!"

Shellshock didn't stand a chance.

"I activate a trap card, Putty Production! Now by sacrificing my Putty Patroller, I can now summon five Putty tokens in defense mode!"

(5x ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"Goldar! Now it's up to you!"

Goldar drew his card and started laughing.

"That can't be good." said Tommy.

"This is it powerless rangers!" bellowed Goldar "First I summon Cyclops in attack mode!"

(ATK: ? DEF: ?)

"What? Why aren't its attack points determined?!" asked Jaden.

"That's where Cyclops's special effect comes in. He can copy the attack, defense, and level of one monster that has been used in this duel. And I choose your Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The Cyclops transformed into Flame Wingman and gained everything Goldar said it would.

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200 Level: 6)

"What does he hope to achieve with Jaden's monster? It's not like it gained it's special effect or anything." said Kimberly.

"Confused?" asked Goldar "Well let me put this as simply as I can for you puny humans to understand. I needed a level 6 monster to go with my level 4 Slippery Shark, so I could activate this!"

"What the?! It's a Ritual card!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Yes! Lokar's Tower! Now I sacrifice Slippery Shark and my transformed Cyclops, in order to summon Lokar the Terrible!"

"Wait a minute, does he mean terrible as in lousy, or terrible as in evil?" asked Nashita.

"Think about it. It's a level 10 monster." said Chazz.

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000)

"A giant floating head?" asked Jaden "I've had worse."

Goldar laughed.

"This giant floating head can't be selected as an attack target, and if my opponent has no light monsters on the field, it can attack directly! You're lady friend might be safe, but you sure aren't!"

"What?! Attack them directly! But they only have 2300 life points left!" exclaimed Trini.

"That's right it's all over! Lokar, attack!"

Lokar fired a burst of energy that engulfed Jaden's side of the field in smoke.

"NO!"

"JADEN!"

Goldar was laughing when suddenly…

"WHAT!?! NO WAY!!!"

Bad guys and Rangers alike where staring at the field with their jaws wide open. When the smoke cleared Jaden was still standing, and he and Alexis' life points remained untouched.

"This isn't possible!"

"Oh it's very possible." replied Jaden "Thanks to this, Necro Gardna! By removing this monster from the graveyard, I can negate one of your attacks!"

"You're cheating! He wasn't in your graveyard!"

"Think again, remember when I played Foolish Burial?"

"… Oh yeah. It matters not human!" bellowed Goldar "You've just delayed the inevitable!"

"I don't think so."

Jaden drew his card, but judging by the look on his face it don't look like it could be of much help, neither did anything in his hand.

"I activate a quick-play spell card!" said Alexis "Heaven's Light!"

"What?"

"This quick-play spell card was made exclusively for tag duels. By paying half our teams life points, this card lets Jaden add one spell or trap card from his deck or graveyard and add it to his hand!"

(Jaden & Alexis: 1150)

"Gee… Thanks Lexi."

"Anytime, now finish these two off so we can go home."

"Okay, first I activate the spell card Mystik Wok! By sacrificing Steam Healer, I can increase our life points by 1800!"

(Jaden & Alexis: 2950)

"Ha-ah! You still don't have enough life points to survive an attack from Lokar!"

"The point wasn't to increase our life points, the point was to get Steam Healer off the field, so I could play this!"

"What is that?!"

"The card I picked with Heaven's Light. Elemental Heroes Special Forces! Since Lokar is a level 10 monster, I can pay half our life points to use this spell card!"

(Jaden & Alexis: 1475)

"Now I can special summon from my hand, deck, or graveyard; five monster that have Elemental Hero and Force in their names! First up Elemental Hero Turtle Defender Force!"

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 3000)

"Elemental Hero High Speed Pursuit Tiger Force!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000)

"Elemental Hero Aqua Ambush Shark Force!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 800)

"Elemental Hero Aerial Attack Phoenix Force!"

(ATK: 1900 DEF: 500)

"And last but certainly not least, Elemental Hero Heavy Frontline Assault Dragon Force!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800)

"Wow!" said Zack.

"That's gotta be the coolest thing I ever saw!" said Billy.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Goldar just laughed again.

"Impressive move Jaden, but all for naught. None of these monsters are strong enough to take on Lokar!"

"Individually no, but combined they do!"

"What!?!"

"I remove my five Elemental Hero Forces from play to summon Elemental Hero Battle-Bot Titanus!"

Suddenly the eyes on all five of the armored vehicles started to glow.

"Titanus battle sequence has been initiated." they all said.

All five Jaden's monsters morphed into the body parts of Titanus and came together.

(ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000)

"No, that's the coolest thing you ever saw." said Tommy.

"It' matter not!" bellowed Goldar "Lokar can't be selected as an attack target!"

"Not when I play this."

"What!?!"

"I equip Titanus with The Destructo-Sword!"

The sword came falling out of the sky and sank into the ground. Titanus reached down and pulled it out.

"And like it says on the card; when it's equipped to Titanus, when he attacks; spells, traps, and monster effects cannot be activated, and any spell, trap, or monster effects currently active on your side of the field are negated until the end of the damage step. Which is a fancy way to say this duel is over!"

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!!!"

"Well it looks like the votes are in folks" said Atticus "Our show's almost through."

"What? Who is voting?!" asked Alpha.

Titanus took his sword and sliced Lokar in half.

(Goldar & Scorpina: 0)

"This… isn't over." said Goldar as he and Scorpina vanished.

The barrier that encased the other rangers dissolved.

"Way to go you guys!"

"That was the coolest duel yet."

"Thanks. Now let's get that diamond and get out of here." said Alexis.

"No problem."

Jaden walked over and tried to pick up the Dimensional Diamond, but seemed to have a little trouble.

"Uh… can someone give me a hand here… This is really heavy."

"Curses!" bellowed Rita "Those blasted power brats have done it again!"

"It's all Finster's fault!" said Scorpina "The cards he gave us were worthless!"

"If those creations of yours couldn't destroy the rangers before, what possessed you to think they could defeat them now?!" yelled Goldar.

"Will you people be quiet! I'm trying to think of what to do next!"

"Why don't you send a giant monster down there?" asked Squatt.

"Hmm… A monster! Of course! But what kind I'm wondering?"

"Why don't you send two monsters?!" suggested Baboo.

"I've got a better idea!"

**(To be continued)**


	15. The Final Battle

Jaden and the others started to make their way out of the palace. Much to their surprise they didn't meet any resistance along the way.

"Good thing too." said Zack "This diamond weighs a freaking ton!"

"Actually, I estimate it only weighs fifty kilograms." said Billy.

They still hadn't run into even a single Putty Patroller by the time they reached the main entrance.

"I don't like this… It's way too easy." said Jason.

They hadn't made it one step outside when they heard a loud roar and the ground started shaking.

"!!!"

"Oh boy… I think we're in trouble."

"Ewww!!! What is that ugly beast?!" exclaimed Blair.

"Oh no! It's Mutitis! Rita must have brought him back somehow! Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"There is no time to lose Alpha. Send the zords immediately."

"Righty away Zordon!

Back on the moon the rangers saw brightly colored lights coming from the Earth. When the lights touched down on the moon's surface their zords appeared.

"Alright, now we have a chance!"

"Jaden, Alexis, care to join us in the cockpit?"

"You know it!"

"Alright rangers, to your zords!"

All the rangers mounted their zords and waited for the order.

"Alright guys, let's bring em together!"

"Megazord sequence has been initiated… Megazord activated!"

Jaden and Alexis couldn't believe they where sitting inside the cockpit of a giant battle robot.

"Wow! This is awesome!"

"How do work this thing anyway?" asked Alexis.

Meanwhile Tommy called on the Dragonzord.

"I guess he was right. E-Hero Heavy Frontline Assault Dragon Force looks just like him." said Jaden.

"Two against one, we can take him. We beat Mutitis before and we can do it again!"

The Dragonzord made the first move. It charged over at Mutitus and tried to whip him with its tail, the monster dodged the attack, only to be hit with a sucker punch from the Megazord. When Mutitis got back up it fired lasers at the two zords knocking them down.

"Is everyone okay?!" asked Jason.

"Uh… guys. I think I sat on a button." said Jaden.

"What button?" asked Kimberly.

"Let me see… uh… emergency shock absorber."

"What does that do?"

Suddenly the exterior of the Megazord was covered in giant airbags.

"Just be glad he didn't push the self-destruct button." joked Aster.

Tommy kept Mutitis distracted while the Megazord got back on its feet. The Dragonzord fired its missile from it's fingertips, blasting Mutitis back, but the creature kept retaliating with it's energy attack.

"Guys, I'm burning up in here!"

"Hang in there Tommy! We're on our way! Alright guys, raise power to the shields!"

The Megazord got up and started charging at Mutitis again, but when they got too close the creature jumped into the air and kicked the Megazord in the chest knocking it down.

"This isn't working, we need the Power Sword!"

The Power Sword fell out of the sky and Megazord grabbed it. It took the sword and swiped it across Mutitus, destroying the monster.

"That was too easy."

The words had hardly left Jason's mouth when both the Megazord and Dragonzord were blasted from behind. They struggled to get up and see what had hit them.

"Oh no."

"I told you it wasn't over!"

Rita and her goons must've been busy. They had once again reconstructed Cyclopsis, Goldar's war zord.

"This is not good."

Cyclopsis blasted the zords with another energy attack.

"Err… We can't let that thing trash us around! We've beaten Cyclopsis before!"

"How'd you do it the last time?" asked Alexis.

"Cyclopsis is a learning robot. The longer it fights something, the more it adjusts to its fighting style. But if we switch battle modes frequently it won't be able to keep up."

"Alright, Megazord, separate!"

Megazord split back into the individual zords, all if which started attacking Cyclopsis individually.

"Now, initiate Dragonzord fighting mode!"

The Dragonzord combined with the Mastadon, Triceratops, and Sabertooth Tiger; to form Dragonzord's fighting mode. It started attacking Cyclopsis, but Goldar's war machine seemed to know that it was coming and knocked it down.

"What the heck?! What's going on?!"

"Cyclopsis must have information stored in it's databanks from our last battle with it." said Billy "It already knows about our strategy to beat it because it's how we did it last time!"

"Well… I guess it's time for something a little more unconventional."

"Jaden, what are you doing?"

"Calling for help. I summon the Elemental Hero Special Forces!"

All five of Jaden's Special Forces monsters appeared on the battle field.

"Elemental Hero High Speed Pursuit Tiger Force, attack!"

The Tiger force charged at Cyclopsis and slashed it with its claws. Goldar's war zord hadn't been prepared for something like that.

"Jaden, you're a genius! Cyclopsis isn't prepared for The Special Forces because he's never encountered them before!"

"And that's just number one."

The Turtle Force blasted Cyclopsis with two huge cannons that came out of it's shell, Phoenix Force blasted it from the sky, Shark Force launched air borne torpedoes at the thing, and Dragon Force hit Cyclopsis with a heavy barrage of weapons.

"Alright. Now's our chance!" said Jason "Bring in Megzord Tank mode!"

The five zords combined into Megazord's tank mode and fired all its weapons on Cyclopsis.

"Now switch to battle mode, and form Megadragonzord!"

"Elemental Hero Special Forces combine!"

The Megadragonzord appeared beside Elemental Hero Battle-Bot Titanus.

"Now I'll equip Titanus with the Destructo-Sword!"

"Now Megadragonzord and Titanus, attack together!"

In the cockpit of Cyclopsis Goldar could here the alarm sounding. Their tactics had once again overloaded his zord's combat protocols.

"No this can't be happening! Abandon ship!"

Goldar escaped just as the attacks of both Titanus and the Megadragonzord struck it, causing it explode into a million pieces. After this the two giant robots turned to face each other and shook hands.

"NO! NO! NO!!! It was the perfect plan! Why do none of my plans ever work?!"

"Never mind that! Rita, get us out of here before those things blast us!"

Rita used her magic to create a vortex that would take them back to their own dimension. But without the diamond it was much harder.

"You win this battle rangers! But it's just one battle in a huge… battlely… war thing… with lots of other… battles."

"Jaden and Alexis. We owe you a great deal of gratitude." said Zordon "Without your assistance I don't think we would have been able to retrieve the power coins or the Dimensional Diamond."

"It's what we do." said Alexis.

"Would you like to keep the Power Morphers as a souvenier?" asked Alpha.

"Really?!"

"Sure, it's the least we could do."

"The power will always be with you, and will always protect you." said Zordon "Now the time has come for us to return to our own world."

"Wait, before everyone goes, can we get pictures?" asked Blair "You know, for posterity?"

"Alright, I guess there's enough time for that."

After what seemed like an hour of taking pictures it was time for the Rangers to depart. Jaden and the others watched as a vortex opened above the Command Center, taking it up into the sky. They all waved good bye as it went.

"So Mr. Hero." said Alexis "What do you say we go home, put Sakura to bed and then… celebrate our victory?" She winked after she said this.

"Can we get some dinner first?" asked Jaden "Right now I'd trade my best cards for a pizza."

Alexis looked at her watch. They had been so busy fighting monsters all day she had forgotten that Jaden didn't have much to eat.

"Alright, dinner."

As they drove home, Jaden couldn't help but look at the gift he had been given by the Rangers.

"It would be much easier to consider this all a dream… And yet I'm holding the Velociraptor power morpher here in my hand." he thought smiling.

**(The End)**

**Coming up next!**

**Yusei and Akiza are trying to start their family, when a fierce masked monster with awesome powers swears revenge on all five of the signers, though they don't know what crime they have committed.**

**Don't miss…**

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: The Clone!**

**Be warned… It's alive**


End file.
